Eternos dolores
by Purrsephone and Meowlody
Summary: Lo que comenzó como una inocente amistad, se va convirtiendo en un verdadero romance entre dos personas de dos mundos opuestos. Queriendo encontrar paz, la vida les da más dolor, causando la muerte de ambos amantes
1. Chapter 1

**Hola…**

**Yo soy Meowlody y les traigo mi primer fic de Hora de Aventura, soy, como le dirían vulgarmente, una fan loca por el show. Y enserio espero que les guste mi fic, por cierto Purrs pronto va a sacar uno también, pero ella esta por Kung Fu panda por ahora xD.**

**Yo también escribo para KFP (las siglas de Kung Fu panda) y para Zelda, así que si desean saber como escribo en fics más avanzados, no hay problemas con que lean y dejen sus reviews. Espero que les guste el fic:**

**Eternos dolores.**

Capitulo 1: Noche emocional.

Era una noche oscura y tormentosa, cuando Fionna, Cake y Bmo; se preparaban para una de sus pijamadas mensuales. Pero esta vez no invitarían a Grumoso y a Gumball. Seria algo entre las chicas y ya. Hasta que un grito interrumpió la gran velada y tormentosa:

-¡Hey Fionna!- grito una voz que venia de afuera de la casa del árbol de Fionna y Cake- ¡Traje una nueva película de terror! ¿La quieres ver con migo?

-¿Marshall? –Pregunto Fionna, dirigiéndose a la voz que estaba afuera, que por lógica era Marshall Lee - ¿Qué haces afuera esta lloviendo muy fuerte?

-¡Entra ya!- le regaño Cake.

-¿Qué tal Cake?- le pregunto a Cake, sacando la lengua mientras la retorcía frente a ella, haciendo que los pelos de la cola se le erizaran- ¿Quieres verla con migo? SOLOS.

-¿Cómo en una cita?- pregunto con tono de tonta, como si no supiese de qué hablaba- ¿Solo los dos, sin Cake o Bmo?

-Si lo quieres ver así, si en una cita…

-Le encantaría chamaco- contesto Cake, haciendo que Fionna se pusiera algo roja, por la vergüenza- ¿Cuándo?

-¡Oye! ¡Yo debo decir eso!- le contesto Fionna, muy molesta a Cake- ¿Cuándo?

-Y ¿para qué crees que traje HOY la película arriesgándome a tener un resfriado en esta tormenta para mostrarte HOY e invitarte HOY, a ver la película?

-No se para mirarla- le contesto con un tono de tonta, para cubrir su desatención, francamente ese muchacho le ponía los pelos de punta y eso no era bueno, para ella.

-No te hagas… ¿La vemos o no?

-Nosotras nos vamos…- dijo Cake, al subir a la parte de arriba de la casa con Bmo. A rastras- ¿Dejaste una cámara?- le susurro a Bmo, la cual acepto con la cabeza.

-¿De qué se trata la película?- pregunto Fionna- ¿Es de terror?

-Solo un poco- contesto Marshall haciendo caras de "miedo"- ¿Te gusta rastro de calor no?

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta esa película!- contesto entusiasmada- Yo te la enseñe desde el principio ¿Recuerdas?

-Si lo recuerdo, ¿Sabias que salió la numero tres?

-No te creo…

-Si aquí la tengo ¿La vemos?

-¡Ándale!- grito Fionna, en un tono medio moderado, saltando al sofá, y dejando a Marshall flotando frente al televisor de hologramas que Bmo les dejo.

-Espero que no te asustes… mucho- dijo haciendo una de sus muecas de vampiro que a Cake le espantan.

-El asustado serás tú…

-¿Apostamos?

-¿Cuánto?

-Apuesto que te asustaras con esta película, y si lo haces tendrás que besar a Gumball… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…

-Iuck…-contesto fingiendo retorcerse con las mejillas totalmente rojas

-Vamos… Admite que te gustas de él…

-No es cierto…

-Si lo es- dijo tocando su estomago muchas veces con sus dedos.

-Que no… hahahahahaha… ¡PARA YA!

-Bueno…

-Y ¿Si gano qué?

-Voy a besarte con lengua y todo…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Es broma no te alteres…

-Si yo gano… Te vestirás como princesa ¿Hecho?

-Hecho- dijo, escupiendo en su mano para juntar con la de Fionna, y con el trato sellado empezaron la película a la media hora Marshall hizo trampa y fingió ser un zombi como los de la película- Voy a comer tú cerebro.

-¡AHHH! ¡ALEJATE MARSHALL!- le grito golpeándolo en la cara, y dejando una marca roja en su cara.

-Hahahahaha… Te dije que ganaría

-Pero hiciste trampa…

-¿Por qué tan sentimental? Eh, Fionna- pregunto Marshall golpeando con su codo a Fionna- Es una broma así me gustas y no dejaría que besaras a Gumball…

-¿Yo te gusto?- le pregunto Fionna, con sus mejillas completamente rojas por la emoción- ¿Cómo te gustabas de tu ex novia?

-¿Cuál de todas?

-¿Tuviste más de una?

-¿Qué acaso no tengo derecho de tener varias novias?- pregunto, y al darse cuanta de la mirada de Fionna, se retracto de lo que dijo- ... digo... Nooo ¿Pero cuál?

-La única que conozco…

-¿Aisha?

-¡ESA!

-Hmmm… si… creo que si- contesto mirando muy fijamente a Fionna- Me gustas en serio…

-Viejo… deja de bromear…- le contesto, golpeando a Marshall con su puño en su hombro- Tú me dijiste que jamás tendríamos NADA ¿Recuerdas? En la noche de parejas me lo dijiste…

-No bromeo…

-¿Te gusto en serio?

-Tanto como me gusta el color rojo y la sangre juntas…

-Eso es una gran cantidad…

-Fionna ya no quiero ser tu amigo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Fue algo que dije?

-¡No!- le contesto apresurado, al ver que los ojos de la pequeña humana se llenaban de lagrimas- Quiero ser tu novio… pero solo si tu también quieres…

-Marshall…- dijo, antes de darle un gran abrazo, como esos que solo le das a alguien importante- Si quiero se tu novia…

-¿No juegas?- pregunto, y ella negó con la cabeza. Y en un parpadear el bello vampiro tenía sus labios faltos de sangre y vida sobre los vivaces y carmesíes labios de la joven mortal.

* * *

-¡Dios mío!- grito Cake algo fuerte, desde la parte de arriba de la casa del árbol- Marshall beso a Fionna…

-No lo había notado…- contesto Bmo sarcástica.

-¡Nada de sarcasmo Bmo! ¡Vete a la esquina a reflexionar sobre tú vida!

-Si Cake- contesto reacia a su orden- Pero lo hare ¡PORQUE YO QUIERO! No por que lo digas tú…

-Claro ve y dite eso en la esquina- le dijo molesta señalando la esquina que estaba a un lado de la cama de Fionna- Se ven tan lindos juntos… ¿Qué pensara el dulce príncipe sobre esto? No va a estar feliz con su relación…

* * *

-¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunto Fionna algo confundida, mirando a Marshall desde arriba, debido a que él es más alto que ella, con esos ojos brillantes y confundidos que tenía en ese momento.

-Creí que seria genial… bueno…- contesto un poco arrepentido de su repentina reacción- ¿Me entiendes? ¿No?

-No… no entiendo…- le confeso- Pero entenderé… de todas formas yo soy muy joven aun…

-Lo olvide por un momento…

-¿Cuántos años tenias Marshall?

-Unos miles…

-¡¿MILES?! Yo solo tengo catorce…

-Lo se…

-¿Y entonces? Soy mortal y tú vivirás por siempre, déjame ser un vampiro y estaré siempre con tigo…

-Fionna… no es correcto… ¿Y Cake? ¿Y tus amigo…? ¿Tú vida?

-Yo quiero esto…

-¡NO! No sabes lo que quieres, yo se que es lo mejor para ti…

-Pero Marshall…

-No Fionna, no es correcto…

-Pero yo te quiero…

-Y yo también…

-Y ¿Por qué me dejas así?

-No te dejo… Porque te amo es que digo que no te voy a convertir en vampiro… Lo perderías todo… Y no quiero eso para ti… No seria justo que lo pierdas todo por mi causa…

-Pero…

-Búscate un príncipe y olvida que te dije todo esto, ¿Ok?

-Marshall…

-¡NO! Fionna déjame ir… es lo correcto…

-¿Lo correcto es abandonar a los que te aman?- pregunto en un pequeño susurro en un intento de que su amado no la oyera, pero no funciono.

-En este caso si lo es- contesto sin mirarla a la cara y saliendo por la ventana entrando a la gran tormenta que había allí afuera- Lo siento…

**Continuara...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic... a mi si me gusto xD.**

**Dejen sus reviews y comentarios positivos y negativos (si esa necesario)...**

**Los veo luego. Meowlody...**

**Pd.: Si desean darme ideas acerca del capitulo y/o el fic, estaría encantada por escucharlos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola…

Espero que no estén molestos por haber tardado tanto en subir, es que me castigaron, y sin computadora no hay internet, y mis padres no me dejaron ir a la casa de Purrs (por si no saben, ella y yo no somos hermanas reales, somos mejores amigas).

Ok, ya que no tengo nada mejor que decir, que empiece el capi:

Capitulo 2: Celos.

Al darse cuenta de que, uno de los pocos muchachos que llego a amar, se fue Fionna, quedo desolada por el dolor. Cake al ver lo ocurrido, bajo, con Bmo lo más rápido que pudo. Y solo encontró la ventana abierta y a Fionna acurrucada en el piso llorando.

-Mi niña… ¿Estas bien?

-¡LO VIERON TODO! ¡¿TE PARECE QUE ESTOY BIEN?!

-Tal vez se te pase con un cafecito- dijo Bmo- ¿Quieres uno?

-Negro para mi y uno muuuuuy claro para Fionna.

-Ya salen…

-Cake ¿Crees que fue buena idea hacer lo que hice?

-Para nada- contesto y al ver que su amiga empezaba a llorar retiro lo que había dicho- Este… quise decir que lo que hiciste no estuvo, ni bien, ni mal…

-¡ESTUVE PESIMA! Ni dos minuto como novios y ya me dejo, y jamás volverá…- se decía- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

-¿Por qué no vamos mañana con Gumball y le preguntas?- dijo Bmo, y no llego a notar los gestos que le hacia Cake, que significaban: "Bajo ninguna circunstancia hay que llevarla con Gumball así"- Olvídalo…

-Buena idea Bmo, debemos ir mañana al dulce reino ¿Qué te parece Cake?

-Al parecer no tengo otra opción…

-¡SI!

-Como quieras, yo me voy a hacer la meme- dijo Cake, mirando a Fionna con el entrecejo fruncido- ¿Vienes?

-Ya voy

* * *

-Oye crees ¿Qué fue mala idea dejar a Fionna así?..- le pregunto Marshall a su cena.

-¿Podrías comerme y dejar de hacerme sufrir con tus novelas?- le contesto el hombre que seria la cena de Marshall.

-Como quieras- dijo, antes de morder y llenar de sangre todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, incluyéndole a él- Oh no, viejo esta es mi camiseta favorita- le dijo al cadáver mirando la remera blanca que traía puesta.

* * *

La noche paso lento y los pensamientos negativos abrumaban la mente de Fionna, no la dejaban descansar en paz. Hasta que al fin concilió el sueño que realmente no fue agradable de tener.

Sueño de Fionna:

-Fionna…- decía una voz que venia de las tinieblas, con tono acechante y muy extraño- Fionna… Ven con migo… La libertad es infinita… Y nuestro amor es mayor…

-¿Gumball?

-Soy tú adorado rey… No me temas- decía, mientras se iba retorciendo y transformando en una gran y oscura sombra azul.

-¡Reina helada!- grito- Habíamos acordado que no más hostigamiento mental…

-¡HA! Vi la oportunidad y la aproveche querida…

-Que malvada eres Reina Helada

-Y ¿Ahora recién te das cuenta?

-Lárgate de mi imaginación…

Fin del sueño de Fionna.

-Lárgate… lárgate…- balbuceaba Fionna aun soñando- lárgate…

-Fionna… Fionna…

-¿Mamá? No voy a ir a la escuela hoy…

-No soy mi madre, arriba dormilona- le decía Cake, meciendo a Fionna de un lado a otro- hay que ir a ver al dulce príncipe.

-¡AYYY!- grito Fionna, sorprendida- ¿Por qué rayos me miras cuando duermo? Sabes que detesto que me mires con esos ojos…

-No te hagas ilusiones- contesto Cake, con una sonrisa- Solo te molesto para que vayamos a ver al dulce príncipe…

-¿Gumball?

-No el que vive al lado- contesto Cake, sarcástica- Claro que ese príncipe…

-Oh… Vamos…- contesto Fionna, con un tono de depresión- ¡BMO VAMOS A SALIR!

-¡¿VAN JUNTO A GUMBALL?!- pregunto Bmo, desde la parte de debajo de la casa-ME TRAEN TARTAS DE MANZANAS

-¿LAS DE TROQUITOS?- pregunto Cake

-LAS MISMAS

-NO HAY PROBLEMA- contesto Fionna, y volteando a ver a cake le hizo una señal extraña- Vamos todo listo…

-Es hora del consuelo- dijo Cake saltando por la ventana- ¡VAMOS JUNTO AL PRÍNCIPE!

-¡SI!- grito Fionna, al saltar también y caer en la espalda de Cake, y salir para ir al dulce reino con Gumball.

-¿Ya me olvido tan rápido…?- decía Marshall, desde el techo- ¿Por qué rayos la deje ir?

-Porque eres un tonto- contesto Bmo, que subía las escaleras para salir al balcón con un par de vasos y limonadas- ¿Se te antojan?

-¿No hay roja o sangre?

-Se acabo…

-Rayos- dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros como un niño de dos años- Es mi favorita…

-Lo se…- contesto BMO, pensando si estar con alguien, que le causa tanto dolor a una amiga, lo valía- ¿Por qué trataste así a Fionna?

-Es que no quiero que sufra…

-Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que la trataste como basura?

-Porque la quiero tanto que no quería que sufriera por ver a todos sus amigos morir- confeso apenado Marshall, a causa de imprudentes acciones- Se lo que siente y no bonito…

-Ve a decírselo…

-Pero ella quiere a Gumball…

-Noo, claro que no- dijo BMO, conociendo toda verdad y soltándola según su conveniencia- Solamente quiere que un amigo la consuele…

-Iré con ella…

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ?!- pregunto aterrado el dulce príncipe, al saber lo que ocurrió la noche anterior entre su mejor amiga y Marshall- ¿Ese sangrón te hirió mucho?- dijo mientras examinaba cada parte del cuerpo de su amiga.

-Oye viejo que cariño me tienes- contesto Marshall, con un muy imprudente en su voz- Fionna ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

-Ella no va a hablar con TIGO- dijo Gumball, muy pero muy molesto, tanto que era capaz de romperle la nariz al vampiro para ver sonreír a Fionna- ¿Comprendes chupa sangre?

-OYE, príncipe déjame hablar a mi- le pidió Fionna, agrandando sus ojos- No quiero hablar con tigo, Marshall.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú nuevo novio te lo dijo?

-Si eso mismo- contesto Fionna, abrazando al dulce príncipe- Gumball es mi novio…

-¡¿QUÉ SOY QUÉ?!- pregunto Gumball exaltado pero feliz a la vez, al pensar que Fionna dijo que era su novio, y al darse cuenta de que era lo que quería hacer le siguió la corriente-… Si creo que soy su novio…

-¿Ah si?…- pregunto Marshall arqueando la ceja- Bésala…

-¿Cómo?…

-Así tonto- le contesto, tomando a Fionna del brazo y trayéndola junto a el en un giro, solo para estar a pocos centímetros del rostro ajeno. Causando que Fionna se pusiera peligrosamente roja, y para ver la celosa carota del dulce príncipe, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la beso como nunca la había besado- Así es como se besa a una novia, me perdonas Fionna, fui un tonto…

-No Marshall- contesto Gumball, corriendo a Fionna a un costado, y quedando muy cerca del vampiro, solo para golpearlo con un guante- No te le acercaras más, a MI Fionna, sin pelear antes con migo…

-Hecho- dijo escupiendo en su palma para sellar el trato con la saliva de Gumball- Sellado o ¿Tienes miedo?

-Viejo eso es asqueroso…

-Me explicas como porque ¿Me miraste al decir viejo? Solo tengo mil años recién cumplidos ¿Sientes ese aroma? Es el olor a nuevo…

-Oye yo no te mire al decir viejo- contesto Gumball- Solo te dije viejo, despectivamente.

-Amigo, lo volviste a hacer…- dijo Marshall, y tronando sus nudillos para parecer más rudo, se acerco a Gumball, con paso intimidante y le dijo:- Esto te va a doler y yo lo voy a disfrutar bastante…

-¡CHICOS! No tienen que pelear- les grito Fionna, algo molesta, pero alagada de que su reacción fuese esa.

-No la escuchen…- refuto Cake, tapando la boca de Fionna con su mano derecha, y causando que los muchachos la mirasen extraño- Si, si peleen todo lo que quieran y si es por ella mejor…

-Como sea…- continúo Marshall-… Voy a disfrutar tanto tú dolor…

-Esto es guerra, sangrón…

Continuara…

Me hubiese gustado sacar antes, pero no lo puedo hacer todo…

Dejen sus reviews y sus comentarios, y si desean aportar ideas para el fic, les prometo que las escuchare y las acoplare lo más rápido que pueda xD.

Los veo luego.

Meowlody…


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto con el capitulo, es que mi computadora se descompuso y debía actualizar en KFP también (por favor no me maten). Y les prometo que los voy a compensar de alguna manera.

Les dejo con el capi:

Capitulo 3: Lejanía amorosa.

La mañana avanzaba lentamente, por alguna razón en los momentos de tensión y nervios el tiempo siempre pasaba lento. Y la tensión acumulada ya era enorme. No se sabía cual de los dos pretendientes ganaría el corazón de la joven dama, la cual estaba en contra de toda esta tontería:

-Chicos por favor- decía Fionna- No deben hacer esto… En serio…

-No interfieras Fionna- contesto Gumball- Te prometo que luego de ganarle a este tonto sangrón… Te compensaré con una cena para los dos- Fionna se sonroja.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Fiona por favor te dejas sonrojar por un cabrón de esta altura - dijo Marshall, burlándose del dulce príncipe- ¿Vamos a comenzar o no?

-Elije tu arma- contesto Gumball conteniendo, los insultos y señalando un cofre con muchas armas de dulce- Yo tomare esta- Gumball toma una dulce espada color rosita.

- PjjuahahahAHAHAHAHAHA ¿Esas son armar? Mejor uso mi bajo y ya…- contesto Marshall arqueando la ceja. Mientras sacaba su bajo-hacha de su espalda, poniéndose en posición defensiva de karate- ¿Vienes o qué? Rosadito.

Gumball invistió al vampiro contra el suelo. Haciéndole una cortada en el brazo derecho. Al notar tal herida Marshall, salta sobre el príncipe, tirándolo al suelo, quedando muy cerca de su rostro. Le muerde ligeramente el cuello y sale jugo de fresa (su sangre) de la herida de Gumball.

-¡¿Por qué todo lo que sale de tu cuerpo es ROSA?!- pregunto Marshall en tono burlón.

-¡SOY UN PRINCIPE DE DULCE!- grito Gumball muy molesto- ¡¿QUÉ TE DICE ESO?!

-Que eres un gran marica de color R-O-S-A- contesto Marshall, haciendo que el dulce príncipe se molestase, sacándolo de encima suyo con un gran golpe, que dejo algo aturdido a Marshall.

Marshall corre junto a él, y chocan armas. Una tercera arma aparece entre sus golpe. La espada dorada de Fionna. Que había interferido en esa pelea que se convertiría en una posible matanza.

-¿Qué haces? Estaba apunto de cortarle la cabeza- se quejaron al unisonó- ¡NOHOO! ¡YO IBA A CORTARTE LA CABEZA, NO YO LO IBA A HACER!

-¡PAREN YA MISMO!- grito Fionna tirando al suelo su espada- ¿No notaron que la única herida aquí soy yo? No quiero ver como mis dos mejores amigos se matan entre si…

-Pero Fionna…- balbuceo Marshall con cara de tonto- Sino le gano…

-Tú me dejaste…- interrumpió Fionna con la mirada dispersa- No deberías meterte en mi vida, si no te llamo… ¿Bien?

-¡BIEN! ¿Ensayamos hoy por la tarde?- pregunto con un sonrisa en el rostro.

-Claro…- contesto Fionna- Ven Gumball, te ayudo con eso- Gumball le saca le legua a Marshall.

-¿Solo amigos? Vampirito- pregunto Cake sarcástica- Te veo esta tarde, gris.

-Si…

Mientras el en lejano reino del fuego:

-Madre ¿me dejarías salir para recorrer nuestra tierra?…- pregunto una voz que venia de una sombras a una gran llamarada sentada en un gran y elegante trono-… y para traer caos…

-Ve hijo…- contesto la llamarada- Pero ni se te ocurra volver sin una esposa y muchos hijos…- el dueño de la voz se sonroja.

-Madre por favor…

-Vete ya… Antes de que me arrepienta de esto- dijo la llamarada dándole una nalgada a la voz, mientras se iba.

-¿Listas para la nueva canción?- pregunto Marshall, tomando su bajo y poniéndose en posición para tocar la canción.

-Si, estamos listas sangrón- contesto Cake sonriendo con una ceja arqueada.

-Bien…- dijo comenzando a tocar una lenta pero bella tonada, que al par de segundos Fionna acompaño con su rap:-

Yo se que trate mal, y que tal vez no querrás ver mi cara

Y se que no podre amarte más de lo que te amo ahora

Se siente bien ver tu sonrisa otra vez

¿Puedes decirme como se siente volver a verme después de lo que te hice?

El amor nunca es tocado por el tiempo

Pero por ti me he quedado en mi pasado

Y en otros mundos, estoy seguro de que no pasaría esto

Mira las estrellas, velas conmigo

Veamos como brillan para hacerte sonreír…- Marshall se detiene de repente y cae al suelo de rodillas, con los ojos húmedos.

-¿Pasa algo Marshall?- pregunto Fionna con un tono de preocupación, al ver que uno de sus mejores amigo comenzaba a desmoronarse sin razón alguna.

-Pasa que esta canción es para pedirte perdón por lo torpe que fui…- contesto golpeando el suelo con sus puños- Fui un estúpido y no merezco tu perdón… Pero te quiero tanto… Que… Si no puedo estar contigo…

-No hagas una tontería Marshall…- dijo Fionna acercándose al vampiro. Y al estar bien cerca de él, lo abraza desde atrás llorando en la espalda de Marshall- Lamento ser tan impulsiva… Pero así somos las chicas… ¿No?

-Tú no debes disculparte por nada… El idiota fui yo…- dijo Marshall, dándose la vuelta y correspondiéndole el abrazo llora sobre la cabeza de Fionna- Te amo Fionna la humana… ¿Podrías perdonar a este tonto vampiro?

-Si puedo y lo hare…- besa a Marshall en la mejilla, haciendo que él se sonroje.

-Eres demasiado tierna, Fionna…- dijo mirando a Fionna con ojos de ternura, hacían años que Marshall no veía a nadie así.

-No soy tierna…- contesto ella, sonrojada y con voz de niño pequeño. Evitando la mirada de Marshall.

-Si lo eres y eso es lo que encanta de ti…- dijo Marshall, obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos- ¿Qué tal si me quedo esta noche a dormir en su guarida?- Fionna se sonroja mucho más- NO SE TE OCURRA MALPENSAR EL DORMIR EN LA GUARIDA…- Cake suela una carcajada bastante sonora.

-Puedes quedarte, pero sin cosas raras vampiro…- contesto Cake, mirando muy seria a Marshall- ¡Sera una fiesta de pijamas genial!

-Pero ¿La haremos sin Gumball?- pregunto Fionna confundida.

-Esta será una fiesta de pijamas un poco más privada y romántica- contesto Marshall sonriendo de una manera extraña.

Continuara…

Les dejo un pequeño avance para dejarlos con la ganas de leer MÁS:

La noche caía delicadamente. Y la fiesta, privada, de pijamas ya había terminado. Marshall dormía en el sofá de la sala junto a BMO y Cake y Fionna dormían tranquilamente en su cuarto.

Hasta que una gran luz despertó a Fionna, un incendio, la casa del árbol se prendió en fuego sin razón aparente. Una gran figura luminosa se acercaba a la cama de Fionna, lentamente, ella observaba a la figura aterrada.

-¿Q-Qué e-eres?- pregunto tartamudeando del miedo.

-No soy que… Soy quien, soy el príncipe Flama- contesto la figura. Y cuando Fionna trato de tomarlo de la mano…

Adiós, los veo luego…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola fans de Hora de Aventura.**

**Sigo laméntame por publicar los capis tan tarde, pero al menos los publico. Es que tengo otro fic al cual dedicarme. Mientras más pronto pueda lo sacare más rápido. Lo juro xD**

Capitulo 4: nuevos amigos.

Una gran sombra oscura se asomaba por el dulce reino. Cubriendo en una profunda noche. Tan oscura que no podía salir, por el riesgo de chocar con algo. La sombra, se fue acercando, hasta el castillo del dulce reino, llegando al cuarto del dulce Príncipe.

-Mirad que belleza, una criatura tan delicada y suave como lo es la princesa de este reino- dijo la sombra acercándose a la cama de Gumball, pensando que él era una ella- Mirad estrellas a mi nueva reina de los fuegos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién anda allí?- pregunto Gumball algo adormilado.

-Princesa se mía…- dijo la sombra.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?! ¡SOY UN HOMBRE TARADO!- le grito haciendo que la sombra se molestara y se prendiera en llamas- Lo lamento…- toma un teléfono y sin que la sombra lo note, llama a Fionna y Cake.

-Eres el hombre más femenino que conocí en toda mi vida- contesto la sombra entre risas.

* * *

La noche caía delicadamente. Y la fiesta, privada, de pijamas ya había terminado. Marshall dormía en el sofá de la sala junto a BMO y Cake y Fionna dormían tranquilamente en su cuarto.

Hasta que una gran luz despertó a Fionna, un incendio, la casa del árbol se prendió en fuego sin razón aparente. Una gran figura luminosa se acercaba a la cama de Fionna, lentamente, ella observaba a la figura aterrada.

-¿Q-Qué e-eres?- pregunto tartamudeando del miedo.

-No soy que… Soy quien, soy el príncipe Flama- contesto la figura. Y cuando Fionna trato de tomarlo de la mano atravesándolo, espantando al príncipe y al incendio. Sumiéndose en una profunda oscuridad…

Fuera del sueño de Fionna.

-Fionna hay problemas- decía Cake moviendo de un lado al otro a Fionna, que seguía en su extraño sueño- ¡FIONNA DESPIERTA!

-¡¿Qué?!… ¡ESTOY DESPIERTA SEÑORITA PASTELILLO!- grito entre sueños de golpe, echando a Cake de su cama- ¿Qué haces en el suelo gata tonta?

-Tú acabas de ¡LANZARME DE TU CAMA MIENTRAS YO TRATABA DE DESPERTARTE DE TUS MALDITAS FANTASÍAS CON MARSHALL!- le grito Cake muy molesta.

-Yo no soñé con Marshall…- contesto Fionna sonrojada.

-Gumball tiene problemas, hay un loco en el reino que cree que él es una mujer- dijo Cake muy seria, mientras Fionna suelta varias carcajadas bien sonoras.

-Hay que ir… ¿Verdad?- pregunto aun dormida.

-No… Claro que no- contesto sarcástica.

-Pues vamos entonces…- dijo Fionna algo molesta.

-¡MARSHALL MALDITO DORMILÓN, VAMOS A AYUDAR A GUMBALL!- grito Cake, haciendo que Marshall cayera del sofá.

-Ya desperté mami…- contesto Marshall entre sueños.

* * *

-Voy a matarte…- dijo la sombra alumbrando la habitación con una bola de fuego.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Gumball asustado- ¿Por qué no soy mujer? Porque si quieres puedo serlo…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!… Para que cuando encuentre a una princesa no tendré competencia…- contesto acercándose lentamente a Gumball con la bola de fuego cada vez más grande.

-En estos momentos no me molestaría algo de ayuda…- dijo Gumball cada vez más aterrado.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejado en suspenso xD. Los veo luego.**

**Meowlody…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mil perdones por tanta tardanza, es que tuve muchos problemas creativos y no me salía lo que quería para el capitulo, pero ahora si ya me salió como quería, al menos la mayoría.**

**WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR****: ¡Amigo! ****Extrañaba tener reviews tuyo, hay Dios, vos y Mayluz siempre me han hecho el aguante. Y para recompensar ese apoyo de amiga a amigo, te hice la escena que me pediste xD**

**Espero que disfruten el capi:**

Capitulo 5: Desconfianza.

El terror se reflejaba en los rosados ojos de Gumball, viendo como la ira del príncipe Flama iba creciendo al igual que su llama.

Lo que no espero, fue que la ventana de su dulce cuarto, se rompiera y de ella saliera Marshall disparado hacia el príncipe Flama:- ¡PATADA DE VAMPIRO!- grito Marshall, pateando en la cara a Flama.

Flama, se frota su mejilla derecha, que fue donde Marshall lo golpeo, y por la misma ventana, salto Fionna, golpeando a Flama, en el estomago, con una patada:- ¡GOLPE DE KARATE!- grito Fionna, al golpearlo

El príncipe Flama, se encorvo sujetando su estomago, con dolor. Viendo al suelo, y soltando un pequeño chillido bastante agudo. Cayendo al suelo, en posición fetal, sin soltar su estomago.

-¿Estás bien Gumball?- pregunto Fionna, viendo preocupada a Gumball.

El asintió con la cabeza. Y Marshall soltó una risita:- Amigo… ¿En serio ese tipo estaba por matarte? Fionna y yo le ganamos en dos segundos- le dijo entre risas, señalando a Flama con el dedo índice.

-No te rías de él… Apuesto que tenía sus razones… ¿No señor?- refuto Fionna, volteando hacia Flama y poniéndose a la altura del mismo- Soy Fionna la humana… ¿Y usted?

A la luz de la luna, Flama no parecía tan mal tipo. Era color fuego, y traía el pelo como una vela, en forma de mohicano, con una piedra en la naciente del pelo, y una chaqueta roja y naranja, sujeta por una gema color zafiro.

-S…Soy el príncipe… F…Flama…- contesto aún muy adolorido- Golpeas fuerte… Para ser niña…

Fionna soltó una risita, algo avergonzada y sonrojada, Flama, le correspondió con una sonrisa:- Bueno… Basta de esto… MI novia y yo tenemos cosas que hacer…- interrumpió Marshall aquel trance que se creó entre Fionna y Flama.

Flashback:

Un niñito de piel verde medio gris muy clara, con un jardinero color vaquero y camiseta color rojo, y con un calcetín en el pie izquierdo roto en la parte de los dedos, con una franja roja en la parte del tobillo. Está jugando con mono de peluche, todo remendando, de color violeta, con ojos de botones.

-Hambo edes mi mejod amiga, no quiedo a nadie como te quiedo a ti, mejod amiga- decía el niño, estando en el suelo, y levantando en el cielo al muñeco.

Alguien observa al pequeño niño, desde las sombras, algo frio, y profundamente solitario. El pequeño niño, voltea la mirada hacia donde siente esa presciencia y no ve nada.

-¿Quién ta ahí?- pregunto el niño viendo a su alrededor- Yo toy Marshall Le… No toy malo… Puedez salid de ahí…

Era una mujer de cabello blanco medio celeste, con un vestido azul, hecho a la medida, con ese estilo de Inglaterra, con detalles en blancos y celestes. Tenía una corona dorada con gemas rojas y un collar del mismo estilo.

-Soy la reina Helada… Hola Marshall Le…- contesto la mujer avanzando hacia Marshall.

-Es un placed señodita Deina Helada, ella es Hambo, mi mejod amiga en todo el mundo- dijo Marshall abrazando a su muñeca.

La reina Helada arqueo una ceja sin entender. Viendo a Marshall con anhelo:- No comprendo niño… ¿Cómo un trapo sin vida puede ser tu mejor amiga?- pregunto confundida.

-Ez fácil, ella ta conmigo desde que mi mami fue a nocheosfera y me dejo tolito… Me cuida y nadie más lo hate… Tonces ella ez mi mejod amiga…- contesto viendo triste a Hambo.

-¿Se fue cuando eras muy pequeño?- pregunto la reina Helada.

Marshall asintió con la cabeza, sin verla, y soltando una lagrimas sin darse cuenta.

-Pedo… Mi mami viene cada año a mi cumpleaños… Espedo que este año no se le olvide como el antediod…- le dijo, limpiando sus ojos, y sonriéndole al aire.

-Puedes venir a mi reino helado… Solo estoy yo y un montón de pingüinos… Te vas a divertir- le sugirió la reina Helada.

-¿No juegaz?- pregunto Marshall, poniéndose de pie, y viendo a la reina Helada con un brillo en sus ojos.

-No es enserio puedes venirte a vivir conmigo… Hasta que tú mamá vuelva a OOO…- contesto la reina Helada, sonriendo- ¿Y es un trato?- pregunto, ofreciéndole la mano a Marshall, él la rechazo y abrazo a la reina Helada.

No dijo nada, solo lloro lleno de alegría sobre el vestido de la reina:- Usted seda mi mamá tempodal y cuando mi mamá de vedad vuedva usted lo seda en mi codatón…- le dijo Marshall a oído de la reina Helada, haciendo que ella llore también.

Fin del flashback:

-¡¿Marshall?! ¿Marshall pasa algo?- pregunto Fionna, empujando a Marshall para que reaccione- Llevamos caminando sin rumbo más de media hora ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?

-¿Qué? Oh… Perdóname Fionna… Estaba muy metido en mis recuerdos…- contesto aun disperso- Quiero visitar a una vieja amiga… ¿No importa?

-Claro que no…- le contesto Fionna, algo seria. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaban entrando al reino helado, Fionna detuvo la marcha- ¿A quién vamos a visitar?- pregunto algo asustada

-A laaaaa… A alguien que vive aquí… Espera y veras…- contesto.

Siguieron avanzando, y Fionna empezaba a desconfiar, viendo que caminos tomaban, a donde iban. Hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban en la entrada del castillo de la reina Helada.

Marshall toco la puerta y la reina Helada, le abrió algo cansada. Vio que Fionna estaba con él y frunció el seño:- Hola pequeña roba príncipes… ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Hm?- pregunto poniendo el torso hacia el frente, con las manos en sus grandes caderas.

-No lo sé… Marshall ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?- contesto volteando a ver a Marshall.

Marshall soltó una risita nerviosa. No le conto prácticamente nada de su pasado a Fionna, que pensaría ella de él cuando supiera su pasado con la reina Helada.

-Vinimos a saludar a una vieja amiga mía… ¿Verdad reina Helada?

-Claaaaaaaaro…- contesto ella, no tan convencida.

Fionna abrió los ojos muy grandes, y vio a Marshall muy molesta:- ¿Cómo porque no me dijiste que veníamos aquí a ver a la reina Helada?- le pregunto molesta.

-Yo… Bueno… Haha… Creí que no querrías venir si te lo decía…- contesto Marshall viendo al suelo, y dibujando cosas con sus pies.

-¿No le has dicho? NO LE HAS DICHO- dijo la reina Helada, riendo a carcajadas por lo que Fionna obviamente no sabía.

-¿De qué se ríe reina Helada?- pregunto Fionna, viendo seria a la reina Helada.

La reina Helada se sujetaba el vientre de tanto reír, y se apoyo por el marco de su puerta de hielo:- Me rio de lo que obviamente no te ha dicho- contesto riéndose más fuerte.

Marshall comenzó a sudar, y estaba por comenzar la carrera, cuando Fionna lo tomo por la parte de atrás de su camisa a cuadros.

-¿Qué no me has dicho Marshall?- pregunto Fionna algo triste por la falta de confianza.

-Yo… Fionna… No puedo…- contesto Marshall liberándose del agarre de Fionna, y yéndose lejos de ella.

Fionna al ver como se iba sin dar explicaciones comenzó a llorar amargamente, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Y la reina Helada, poso su mano sobre el hombro de Fionna y la dejo entrar.

Continuara…

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, y muchísimos perdones de nuevo, tratare de no tardar tanto con el siguiente. Lo prometo xD.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Meowlody**


	6. Chapter 6

**Este capi viene en forma de regalo, por haberme tardado tanto en subir, son 2 por 1 xD**

**CAKE324: Sipi, gracias por dejar tú review desde… Bueno, creo que desde siempre me seguiste, porque en casi todos tengo un review tuyo. GRACIAS**

**Yoshii Lee: Yo también morí con eso, aunque claro yo lo escribí así. Que boba soy xD**

**Kateryn: Yo tengo como cuatro o más amiguitos que hablan así, y te juro que me los como a besotes :D**

**Y a veces no sube dobles o triples review del mismo usuario… Creo que… Y volviendo a lo serio, gracias por tú review, adoro tener nuevos seguidores a los que les gusta mi historia.**

**Mariana c: ya se, es MUY tierno, y espero que el capitulo te guste xD**

**Espero que lo disfruten:**

Antes que nada, este capi, se desarrolla en la infancia del dulce príncipe, o sea, entre los 5 y los 9. Y la adolescencia de Marshall, más o menos para los 987 años de Marshall, época en que Fionna era solo una bebé regordeta y tierna.

Capitulo 6: Amargura y Glob.

La nieve comenzaba a caer, como siempre en época de navidad, en el dulce reino, o se veía muy seguido, a la nieve. Pero en esa ocasión, la familia real, y los dulces súbditos desfrutarían de la nieve más dulce de todas.

La dulce reina, era una bella mujer de cabello violeta claro, y piel lila, utilizaba un vestido largo con una cinta que resaltaba su pecho, con mangas abombadas, color uva, con detalles rosas, en el escote y en las mangas.

El dulce rey, un hombre regio, con una dulce barba, color rosa al igual que su piel y su pelo. Con una que otra cana por el pelo, con un esmoquin digno de todo rey, color rosa, y, con un pañuelo en el pecho y algunos detalles del saco, color lila.

Ambos reyes solo tuvieron un hijo, el dulce príncipe. Un niño, como su padre, pero con la dulzura de su madre, con dulces risos color chicle, y unos pantalones cortos, con una camiseta rosa, violeta y amarilla.

-Mami, papi… ¿Por qué casi nunca cae nieve aquí? ¿Qué a la nieve no le gusta nuestro reino?- pregunto el joven príncipe, mientras caminaba, sujetando las manos de sus padres.

-Debes entender mi niño, que vivimos en una zona muy cálida en OOO, y no puede nevar muy seguido porque hace calor casi todo el año- contesto la reina, sonriéndole a su niño.

-¿Hay gente que no es dulce?- pregunto nuevamente, poniendo la mirada hacia las afueras del palacio y del reino.

-Si hijo mío… Pero esa gente vive alejada de nosotros, no nacimos para convivir entre nosotros…- contesto el rey, viendo serio a su hijo.

-Y ¿Por qué debe ser así padre? ¿Por qué no podemos vivir todos juntos?- pregunto el principito algo insistente en el tema.

-Cuando te cases y el reino sea tú responsabilidad entenderás porque no te dejamos salir, ni a la dulce gente…- contesto de nuevo el rey, con una expresión seria y harta en su rostro.

-Lo que tú padre quiere decir, es que cuando seas padre, entenderás porque hacemos esto… Y que todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos porque te amamos y nuestro pueblo…- continuo la reina sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

El príncipe le correspondió alegre, y siguieron caminando. Sintiendo como la nieve tocaba sus cabezas y sus hombros, llenándolos de una sensación de calidez y de frialdad a la vez.

-Mami, papi, cuando crezca quiero ser como ustedes son- dijo el príncipe dando saltos, sin soltar las manos de sus padres.

Cuando unas explosiones retumbaron en la zona de la plaza del reino, con tanta intensidad que los reyes y el príncipe cayeron al suelo de cola. Viendo como el fuego, subía hacia el cielo.

-¿Mami qué pasa en el reino?- pregunto el príncipe, con la voz temblorosa y algo sucio por hollín.

Y se fueron, acoplando varias explosiones más, a las cuales les siguieron el llanto y los gritos de la dulce gente, el hermoso dulce reino, estaba en ruinas. Muchas casas en llamas y muchos lugares con derrumbes, con heridos y algunos muertos.

-Vallan al refugio, que los dulces aldeanos vallan si pueden, suena la alarma esposa mía- le dijo el rey, con frialdad, a su reina, está asintió con la cabeza, y cargo en brazos al príncipe, corriendo en dirección al palacio.

-¡NO PAPÁ NO! ¡NO TE QUEDES! ¡VEN CON NOSOTROS PAPÁ!- gritaba el príncipe, tratando de alcanzar a su padre, con sus brazos, viendo como las lágrimas se escapaban por los ojos del rey y se iba desapareciendo en el horizonte.

La reina lloro en silencio, y abrazo fuerte a su pequeño, sin dejar de correr, mientras muchas, dulce gente, se acoplaba a la carrera hasta el refugio. Era el sótano de la torre del castillo.

Un lugar lleno de comida, y con muchas telarañas. La reina, bajo a su niño, en la entrada, y paso su delicada mano por la mejilla sucia de su príncipe, llorando, al verlo, y haciendo que él llorase también.

-Recuerda hijo, que todo lo hacemos porque te amamos…- le dijo, besando su frente, y abrazándolo- Debes ser fuerte… Y cuidar del reino… Nunca olvides quien eres y porque estas en este mundo…- vuelve a besar su frete, y sujeta sus mejillas, llorando sobre su cabello.

-Mami no te vayas…- le pidió el príncipe.

-Te amo Gumball, jamás olvides eso…- volvió a decirle, poniéndose de pie, y volteando hacia donde su esposo se quedo. Comenzó a caminar, y perdió el agarre de su hijo.

-¡MAMI NO ME DEJES! ¡MAMÁ QUÉDATE AQUÍ POR FAVOR! Mami…- grito viendo como su madre se alejaba, llorando y limpiando sus lágrimas.

Una dulce persona, guio al príncipe hacia el interior del refugio, donde estaban, los más jóvenes del pueblo, y algunas personas mayores.

-Yo cuidare de usted alteza, soy mentita y no dejare que nada le ocurra- le dijo la dulce persona, consolando al príncipe- Aquí estaremos a salvo, no tema

-Pero ¿Y mis padres? ¿Qué les pasara a ellos? Señorita Mentita… ¿Ellos estarán a salvo?- pregunto Gumball, bastante preocupado.

-Ellos… Irán a los reinos de Glob… Donde estarán a salvo… No se vaya a preocupar alteza- contesto Mentita, con una sonrisa forzada.

El joven príncipe reposo su cabeza contra la pared algo aliviado. Cerrando los ojos, e imaginando que cuando eso terminara, él y sus padres, podrían ir a jugar como todos los días después del carnaval del almuerzo.

Por desgracia, la dura verdad, estaba tras esa puerta. La reina, aun no había llegado donde su esposo, y ya estaba herida, este no era un accidente o un ataque cualquiera. Eso era obra del Lich, una criatura cruel, y fría, de poder inexplicable, que llevaba siglos aterrando a los seres de OOO.

Para cuando la reina llego donde su esposo, era muy tarde, el Lich, ya había tomado control de la susceptible mente del rey. Pero por alguna razón, a la reina no le afectaba.

Algo agotada, tomo, la espada de su esposo. Abriéndose aún más esa herida en el torso que se hizo durante la primera explosión. Sangrando un fluido color jugo de uva.

-Deja a mi reino… Criatura del diablo…- amenazo la reina, poniendo en lo alto, la espada del rey. Una espada de cristal, color rosa con gemas de color rojo y mango dorado.

El Lich, comenzó a reírse como si no fuera nada para él. Levanto la mano derecha, y el rey, comenzó a moverse como una marioneta, en la dirección de la reina, ella se defendió esquivando sus golpes.

Pero, en un momento de ceguera, su esposo la estaba abrazando, y una protuberancia puntiaguda sobresalía de la espalda de la reina.

-Lo siento mi amada…- dijo el rey, apartándose de ella, y dejando caer al suelo, el cuerpo sin vida de la reina. Soltando una lagrima, al ver como su esposa se desangraba en el suelo, teniendo él en mano la espada de cristal.

Un rayo cayó del cielo, rompiendo un silencio que se genero, con la muerte de la dulce reina. Y con el llanto del rey, el cielo, se ennegreció, llenando de tristeza la alegría del dulce reino.

El rey, miraba sin descanso, lo que había hecho. Llorando de pie, frente al cuerpo de la mujer que más amo en toda su vida. El Lich, satisfecho con su cometido, se difumino, entre la lluvia, dejando en su pesar al dulce rey.

-Lo siento tanto… Lo siento… Por favor perdóname… Te lo suplico… Por Glob… Eh cometido un crimen terrible… No merezco ser rey… No merezco ese heredero que tengo… No merezco vivir…- dijo el dulce rey, tomando con ambas manos su espada, y clavándola en su estomago. Cayendo muerto sobre su dulce reina.

Ambos, tomados de la mano, mientras su sangre se mezclaba, con la lluvia y con el dolor.

Un año después:

El dolor se había ido, pero el recuerdo seguía ahí. El dulce príncipe, al final de cada carnaval del medio día, iba a visitar el dulce cementerio. Donde estaba el mausoleo real, el lugar donde estaban sus padres.

Lo que él no sabía, era que alguien lo estaba observando. Alguien desde las sombras, una persona con sed de sangre o con hambre de dulces. Gumball volteo varias veces, al sentirse observado, pero no vio a nadie.

Siguió su camino, hasta llegar al mausoleo, con un ramo de rosas y violetas, que dejo en la entrada, junto a otras iguales, y algunas marchitas.

-Hola mamá y papá… Hoy Mentita me enseño a cocinar… Ya se preparar galletas y dulces… Pero no tan ricos como los que tú hacías mamá…- le decía Gumball a la tumba de sus padres, conteniendo las lagrimas, apretando el puño con algo de ira.

Devolvió la mirada hacia atrás, y no vio nada, volvió a ver el mausoleo, y continúo algo más alegre, por pensar que alguno de sus súbditos lo siguió para animarlo.

-También estoy mejorando en la parte de ciencia… Y como siempre quisiste padre… Estudio piano por ti…- dijo Gumball, cuando oyó, algo entre los arbustos, volteo asustado y con cara seria:- ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Por qué me sigue?- pregunto.

-Tranquilo, solo quiero las rosas- contesto una voz masculina desde los arbustos, un chico salió de ahí, medio alto, con camisa roja a cuadros azul marino, jeans ajustados y con calzado deportivo color marrón- Marshall Le Abader, para servirte alteza

-Soy… Gumball… El príncipe del dulce reino…- correspondió Gumball, mirando atónito a Marshall. Jamás llego a ver, a una persona que no fuera de dulce, él era el primero.

-Eso es genial amigo… Oye siento lo de tus padres…- le dijo Marshall dando su pésame, avanzando hacia Gumball.

-No importa… Fue hace mucho… Hoy es un año de su muerte… Y nadie recuerda lo importantes que fueron para mi…- contesto Gumball, mirando al suelo, mientras Marshall posaba su mano derecha en el hombro opuesto de Gumball.

Marshall le sonrió mostrando sin querer sus colmillos de vampiro. Cuando Gumball, noto que su piel no era como la describía en el libro, era gris verdosa. No rosa con rubor.

-¿No eres humano verdad?- pregunto curioso

-No… Ellos se extinguieron hace siglos, yo soy el rey de los vampiros- contesto Marshall sin ninguna pisca de modestia.

-Ah… Creí que eras un humano… Siempre quise ver uno de verdad… Como los de los cuentos de mi papá…- recordó el dulce príncipe, entrando nuevamente en su tristeza.

El joven vampiro noto eso, e inmediatamente cambio el tema. Comenzando por dibujar otra sonrisa en su pálido rostro. Animando un poco a Gumball, pero no demasiado.

-No se preocupe alteza, creo que algún lugar de OOO queda uno que otro humano corriendo por ahí…- le dijo Marshall con una sonrisa.

-¿No me vas a chupar la sangre?- pregunto Gumball viendo con miedo al vampiro

-Hm… Creo que no… No me gusta la sangre demasiado dulce, pero si me gusta el sabor del color rojo- contesto viendo las rosas de la tumba de los dulces reyes

-¿Quieres comer algo? En el palacio tememos muchos dulces de color rojo y… También tenemos malvaviscos y helado… ¿Te gustaría venir al reino conmigo?- pregunto Gumball ofreciéndole una puerta abierta de su reinos.

-¿No juegas?- pregunto Marshall incrédulo

-Es enserio, puedes venir a mi castillo y vivir conmigo… No volverás a tener hambre… Porque siempre te daremos lo que desees…-contesto Gumball con una sonrisa cálida.

Marshall, corrió a los brazos de Gumball y lo abrazo con fuerza, alzándolo unos cuantos centímetros en el aire:- Mil gracias alteza- le dijo, dando vueltas teniendo aun en brazos a Gumball.

Continuara…

**Los veo en la siguiente xD**

**Meowlody :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Como prometí, el dos por uno por la tardanza extrema. Hehe… no volverá a pasar, se los aseguro.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y que no me odiaran por haber matado de forma tan cruel a los padres de Gumball… No lo pude evitar, soy escritora de gore, naci para escribir escenas sangrientas y crueles.**

**Y muchos fans ya me lo han dicho. NO PUEDO NO SER CRUEL Y SANGRIENTA, así mis historias son mejores… Sino serian muy aburridas D:**

**Los dejo con el capi:**

Antes que comience, el capitulo es la continuación del anterior, o sea que seguimos en la infancia de Gumball, adolescencia de Marshall y la época de bebé de Fionna.

Capitulo 7: Esa vieja leyenda.

Esa noche, cerca del amanecer:

Una sombra, estaba reposando su espalda por la torre del castillo. Viendo como las nubes se desvanecían del cielo, y como la oscuridad de la noche se iba, haciendo naranja y amarilla, asomando un nuevo amanecer.

-Mami…- murmuro la sombra, viendo como amanecía- Nocheosfera debe ser fabulosa… Por eso la prefieres a estar con tú único hijo…

-¿Qué le paso a tú mamá? Marshall…- pregunto Gumball, saliendo de una ventana, y sentándose al lado del vampiro.

-Ella me dejo por mi cuenta vagando por OOO solo y sin amor…- contesto Marshall, ocultándose en sus rodillas, tratando de no llorar.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Ella no te quería?

-No lo sé… Jamás lo demostró… O jamás me dio el cariño que necesite y esa intención que te da un buen padre…- contesto, llorando un poco y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Sabes cantar?

-Si se…

-Cántame una canción… Alguna que te cantara tú mamá o algo así

-No soy tan bueno… Pero tengo una canción que le escribí a mi mamá… Cuando era más chico…- contesto Marshall- ¿Tienes un bajo?- pregunto más animado

-Creo que sí, ven vamos a ver…- contesto Gumball, tomando la mano de Marshall, y llevándolo al salón de música del castillo.

Ahí, tenían un piano, una guitarra acústica, una batería, un bajo. También instrumentos de viento y algunos de percusión, como tambores, bongoes, entre otros.

-Escucha, pero nadie debe saber que está canción existe… Es nuestro secreto de mejores amigos ¿Entiendes príncipe?- dijo Marshall, tomando el bajo y tocando algunas notas.

Gumball asintió con la cabeza, y espero a Marshall tocara.

Comenzó con un ritmo lento, y ligero:-

_Mami… ¿Por qué te comiste mis papas?_

_Yo las compre… Mías eran_

_Te las comiste, te comiste mis papas_

_Y llore… Pero tú jamás me has visto llorar…_

_Mami… ¿Acaso tú me amas?_

_Ojala lo demostraras porque no se nota_

_¿Qué clase de madre se come las papas de su hijo?_

_Y nunca lo mira a los ojos…_

_Mami ojala estuvieras a mi lado_

_Ya que nunca has dicho cuanto te importo…_

_Mami… ¿Acaso tú me amas?_

_Ojala lo demostraras porque no se nota_

_¿Qué clase de madre se come las papas de su hijo?_

_Y nunca lo mira a los ojos…_

_Mami…_

Marshall se detiene y llora, limpiando sus ojos, a medida que caían las lagrimas:- Es nuestro secreto Gumball…- le dijo Marshall, dándole la espalda, aún llorando un poco.

-No te preocupes… No le diré a nadie…

Mientras, en el bosque cercano al reino helado:

Un bebé, llora, y nadie le hace caso. Un bebé, de pelo rubio, cubierto con una manta marrón y un gorro con orejas de conejo.

-Sh… Sh, bebé, no deber llorar… Papa estar aquí- le decía un hombre, de rubio cabello, con ropa violeta, ojos verdes, y una gorra de gato azul, que está sentado junto al cuerpo de una mujer de pelo oscuro, lleno de sangre.

La bebé voltea y ve al hombre con sus ojitos turquesas. Y trata de agarrarlo con sus brazos.

-Mama estar con Glob, gran búho cósmico, papa te cuidara bebé Fionna- dijo, pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de la niña.

La niña estaba en el suelo, a la derecha de su padre, y enfrente de ambos estaba el cuerpo, de la mujer, con una apariencia de dormida, parecía como si no le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el pecho, mientras protegía a su hija.

-Papa te llevara a una zona segura de todo…- le dijo, cargándola en brazos, y poniéndose de pie- Madriguera de gatos por aquí cerca… Ellos cuidaran de ti… Y yo… Estar bien… Yo… Verte crecer… Sin… Papa y mama…

Comienza a caminar, y cuando oye algo, se detiene y deja a la niña en el suelo, recostada en el pasto. La niña se mueve de un lado a otro, se destapa, y queda en pañales

Una pareja de gatos, color blanco, con manchas circulares en color crema, pasan por ahí y ven llorando al bebé.

-Oh… Mira cariño, un bebé sin pelo- dijo la mujer, era una gata con sombrero marrón con flores, tomando en brazos a la pequeña Fionna, que no dejaba de llorar.

-Margaret, suelta a ese bebé, no se puede mantener ninguna conversación seria con él- reclamo el hombre, que era un gato con sombrero gris, con una línea negra y con moño al final de ella. Se cruza de brazos.

-No cielo, solo necesita cariño y risitas- contesto, besando la barriga desnuda de la pequeña Fionna.

Ella deja de llorar, y comienza a reír, viendo a la amable gata, y buscando con la mirada a su papá.

-P…Pa… ¡Papa!- dijo Fionna, buscando al hombre con la mirada y sus brazos.

-Mira Margaret, ya se encariño contigo, llevémosla a casa y que viva con nosotros. A las niñas les gustara- le dijo el hombre, viendo con ternura al bebé. Y rodeando a la mujer con su brazo derecho.

-Justo pensaba decirte eso mi cielo…- correspondió la mujer, besando la mejilla de su esposo.

Ambos avanzaron y fueron a una casa, muy grande, de color blanco con ventanas y puertas color celeste, y con techo rojo vivo.

-Adiós bebé Fionna… Papa te encontrara y serás mía de nuevo… Y jamás dejarte de nuevo…- dijo el humano, asomándose para ver como se alejaban ambos gatos con su mayor tesoro.

Esa pareja de gatos había tenido dos cachorros. Dos gatitas, Cake y Sharmein, la mayor era Sharmein, que tenía 4 años gatunos. Y la menor era Cale, que tenia 1 año gatuno.

Continuara…

**Los veré en el próximo capitulo**

**Meowlo…**

**P: ESPERA DOS PUTOS SEGUNDOS PUTA GATA DEL ORCO**

**M: ¿Qué?**

**P: Se que eres mala con las despedidas pero ¡¿Enserio piensas dejar así a tus fans?!**

**M: ¿Qué quieres que les diga? ¿Eh?**

**P: A ver… Algo… Como esto:**

**DEJEN REVIEW Y COMETARIOS POSITIVOS Y NEGATIVOS SI QUIEREN, Y SI NO LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA VALLAN AL OJETE Y DEJEN DE LEER, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**M: a diferencia de vos, yo no soy grosera y mala con mis fans**

**P: Voy a pasearme mucho por tu fic desde ahora**

**M: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**P: ¡Bye fans!**

**M: ¡SÁLVENME! ¡LLAMEN A FBI, A LA PERRERA, AL HOMBRE QUE PONE A DORMIR ANIMALES, PERO LLAMEN A ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!**


End file.
